


What about us?

by Day_of_a_deadgirl



Category: Emma Roberts - Fandom, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: #AmericanHorrorStory, #CordeliaGoode, #Drama, #EmmaRoberts, #Heartbreak, #ahs, #ahsseason3, #americanhorrorstoryfanfic, #cordeliafoxx, #coven, #heartbroken, #love, #madisonmontogomery, #shattered, #whataboutlove, #whatabouttrust, #whataboutus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_of_a_deadgirl/pseuds/Day_of_a_deadgirl
Summary: You ever wonder why Madison Montgomery is so cold hearted? Who has hurt her so bad to the point she pushes everyone away? Sarah Paulson and Emma Roberts spend a steamy drunken night together after Holland cheats on Sarah. Emma wants a relationship; but Sarah says she isn’t ready for one. She promises Emma once she’s ready for a relationship she will be the one but; what happens when a new, mysterious, beautiful girl gets hired to be writer for American Horror Story? For Sarah it’s love at first sight and the promise she made to Emma is soon forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

*Sarah’s POV* 

‘I was coming home from a long day of work. We had a meeting today to discuss the new season of American Horror Story. We are getting ready to start the 3rd season. I think we are going to name it Coven and it’s going to be about witches. Ryan didn’t plan on American Horror Story to be such a big hit, it was going to start out small; but where a bunch of people went crazy over it he decided to make more seasons. Don’t get me wrong I love my job; but these meetings just seem to drag on. On my way home I picked up some Chinese take out food, wine, a box of chocolates and some flowers. I can’t wait to unwind and spend the rest of the evening with my beautiful girlfriend Holland Taylor. When I walked in the living room lights were off; but the tv was on’

Babe?

‘No answer’

‘I went and walked into our room where I found Holland in bed with someone else; but not just anyone, it was with my ex Cherry Jones. I felt my heart shatter like glass, all the butterflies in my tummy died, my whole body started to ache, tears threatened to escape my eyes, My legs all the sudden felt like jello.. like they were going to give out, I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. They turned around and seen me standing in the doorway. I dropped all the stuff and ran in the living room crying. Holland quickly following behind me.’

“Baby, I’m sorry”

You’re sorry?! I come home from a long day of working my ass off hoping to have a nice, loving, relaxing evening with you and I walk in on you screwing my ex!

“I know I messed up, sorry doesn’t even sum up for how bad I feel.”

I devoted my whole life to you Holland. I gave you my heart, mind, body and soul. I let you move in with me and devoted myself to you; and you cheat on me!

‘That’s when Cherry walked in and spoke up.’

“It’s not her fault Sarah, it’s not mine.”

I don’t care who’s fault it was! The bottom line is the love of my life cheated on me! I want you both out of my house.

“Sarah I-“

‘But I didn’t let Holland finish.’

Out! 

‘They grabbed their stuff and left. I know by tomorrow the whole world would know about Holland cheating on me. That’s the one thing that sucks about being famous, news spread fast. It’s going to be all over social media plus I’m going to have people blowing me up trying to get with me. I don’t need that right now and I don’t need to be reminded of what a disaster today was. I took out the bottle of wine I bought earlier and started guzzling it down.’

‘It hit me hard and I was drunk off my ass.’

‘My phone lit up, it was s notification from Instagram.’

Emma Roberts just now posted a photo.

‘I clicked on it. It was a pic of her from the collar bones up and her hair was wet. Emma has always been a very attractive girl. I liked her picture and a few minutes later I got a message from her.’

Hey I’m sorry to hear about you and Holland. Are you okay?

I texted back 

I don’t know how I feel.

I’m here if you need me! Are you going to the party tomorrow? - xxx Emma 

Yeah I’m going. Are you? I seen your picture! Very hot😘 - xxx Sarah

Awww thanks honey! Yeah I’m going! Guess I will see you tomorrow - xoxo Emma

See you tomorrow beauty queen 😘 -xoxo Sarah 

*Ryan’s POV*

‘There is so much stuff to get done, so much work to do all before the new season. I heard a knock at my door and seen Brad.’

“Hey Ryan, you almost finished?”

Not even close, we need to do something about this.

“What do you have in mind?”

I think we need an extra set of helping hands.

“Want me to put a help wanted ad on the internet?”

Yes please 

“I’m on it.”

Thank you.

*Lynnea’s POV*

‘I was sitting outside on my porch, smoking a cigarette and scrolling through my phone trying to find a new job. Right now I work at Serco and I hate it. I always get yelled and cussed at by the customers everyday. I can’t take it anymore. It’s getting to the point where I cry every morning before work, I cry when I get home and I just want to stay in bed all day. I seen a help wanted ad for a writer. I clicked on it, they are wanting a writer for the new season of American Horror Story?! That was my favorite show! Then I paused for a minute, There is probably millions of people applying for this job. What are the odds of Ryan Murphy noticing my application and picking me? I filled out the application, trying not to get my hopes up too high in case I was disappointed.’

 

***Skip to the next day***

*Sarah’s POV*

‘I was getting ready for the party, my hair was slightly waved, I chose a red dress with a wide cleavage, the dress showed off my toned milky legs perfectly and some black heels. I texted Ryan to see if he was coming to the party.’

Hey are you coming to the party tonight?

‘He texted back’

No, I got caught up in some stuff at the office but; we do have a meeting tomorrow morning.

‘I didn’t think much about it, I texted back okay and headed to the party.’

‘The party was packed. There was a bunch of people drinking, dancing, talking, in the hot tub, in the pool. Ever since Holland cheated on me I don’t know what to do with myself. The only real reason I came to the party is because of the free alcohol. On about my 4th tequila I was feeling pretty good and decided to take in my surroundings but; the only thing / person that I noticed was Emma. She was wearing a tight, black cocktail dress that showed off her her cleavage and thighs perfectly. Her long blonde hair was down and straight, and she had on a pair of black heels. She was laughing and enjoying herself until she noticed me staring at her. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and walked over to me.’

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

‘I looked at her, smirked and said’

Much better now that you’re here. 

‘She blushed and gave me a hug’

‘We spent a majority of the night taking shots, smoking cigarettes and talking. Emma was so beautiful and sweet. She’s a real catch.’

‘Don’t speak by no doubt started playing. I gently took Emma by the hand and pulled her out to the dance floor. I put my hands around her small waist, her arms reached up and snaked around my neck. In that moment I forgot about everything, all my problems faded away, nothing mattered, not even Holland. It was just me and Emma, in that moment. Everything else faded out around me. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes which were almost black, they started to sparkle. Her pink lips looking so soft, beckoning me every passing minute. I felt my chest tightened as if it all the sudden got hard to breathe. Even the song started to fade out, we both started to lean in, my lips touched hers and it was like kissing an angel, they were so soft and the kiss was so gentle. I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. We both pulled away, my forehead gently resting against hers. Her eyes were closed and we were both breathing heavy. I gently trailed my fingers up and down her arms. Her eyes snapped open

Do you want to get out of here?

‘All she could do was nod’

*Emma’s POV*

‘I can’t believe I was slow dancing with my crush. I’ve always had the hugest crush on Sarah; but I never said anything simply because 

1.) She was dating Holland.

2.) I didn’t think I was her type.

3.) Sarah is so gorgeous she could have anyone she wanted.

‘While dancing with Sarah she just stoped and looked at me intensely but with such awe. Her chocolate brown eyes looking into mine. Her eyes were so beautiful it was like looking into another galaxy. I drowned out the sound of the music, the people, everything. Everything became blurry except for Sarah. It was like seeing her in 20/20 plus HD. I seen her slowly start to lean in and my pulse started to go insane. I knew I was blushing because it felt like my face was on fire. Without even realizing I found myself leaning in. It was like we was magically being drawn to each other like magnets. Everything about this felt so right. I felt Sarah’s soft, smooth lips on mine. My heart skipped a beat, I felt electricity flow through my body, in my head I was on cloud 9. Kissing Sarah was the best feeling I’ve ever felt in my life. It’s like a high that you can’t describe. Nothing in the world can compare to having Sarah’s lips on mine. I felt my body start to tingle. We both slowly pulled away. Sarah rested her forehead against mine, both of us breathing pretty heavily. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. All I could think is WOW!’ 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

‘Her tone sounding seductive. It took my breath away and left me speechless all I could do was nod.’

‘We took an Uber to Sarah’s house were we both been drinking. During the short ride to Sarah’s house she put her hand on my thigh. I felt my face start to burn, my heart rate sped up. I looked over at her and she winked at me. The butterflies in my stomach started to go insane.’

‘Once we got to Sarah’s house she gently pushed me against the wall. A small moan escaped my lips. She gently started kissing me. The kisses started to grow my heated, It was getting so intense I felt my legs start to go weak. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around her waist. Sarah pulled away for a few seconds’

“Bedroom?”

‘She asked in a raspy voice.’

Yes 

‘I said breathless’

‘She carried me to the bedroom never once breaking the kiss. Once we got inside her room she turned me around and unzipped my dress, her soft fingers slowly tracing ever inch of exposed skin. I shivered at her touch. The dress fell to the floor and became a pool around my feet. Sarah didn’t know this but this was my first time and I was extremely shy of my body, before facing her I tried to cover myself up.’

‘She came up behind me and gently whispered in my ear.’

“Don’t, I want to see all of you.”

‘My heart skipped a beat, I gulped, trying to find the courage to show my body and give myself to this beautiful goddess.’

‘I took a deep breath, turned around faced Sarah and slowly dropped my arms by my side, the butterflies in my stomach flapping like crazy, nervous as to what she might say or think. She slowly walked up to me, resting her hands on my lower back and kissed the top of my head.’

“You’re absolutely beautiful Madison.”

‘My heart went crazy. I was calm and excited at the same time. Calm because Sarah didn’t find me repulsive, excited because she had just seen ALL of me and told me I was absolutely beautiful.’

‘She turned around, I unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, she turned back around and faced me, I gasped, her breast being not too big nor small, her stomach was toned, her shoulders was soft, delicate, her legs nice, toned milky white color. She was absolutely flawless.’

‘She gently laid me on me the bed and we started kissing again. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, I gladly granted her an entrance. Our tongues did a little dance, her soft hands started to massage my boobs, I felt my heart rate go insane. I gasped, giving Sarah the dominance of the kiss. She started kissing my neck, down to my collar bone, my breathing was ragged. Her fingertips slowly tracing up and down my inner thigh. With every touch, with every kiss, I felt like my skin was on fire. She took one of my nipples in her mouth started sucking on her, her tongue going round and round. My breathing turned into small gasps. Her fingers gently stroked my opening. I moaned.’

“You’re already so wet for me.”

‘She whispered in my ear and gently bit down on my earlobe. I arched my back, craving more.’

Sa-Sarah! Please! ‘I moaned’

“Please what?”

Touch me.

‘She slipped a finger inside and I about lost it. We shared a few kisses before she continued. She slipped two more fingers inside. I screamed, it hurt, but it finally started to feel good’

“You’re so tight.”

‘She started on my neck and worked her way down, biting me, kissing me. She started kissing my inner thighs.’

Sar- you’re teasing me

‘She chuckled.’

‘I felt her tongue against my clit and nearly jumped. It took me by surprise. She started licking and sucking on my clit, I was about to lose it. While she was doing that she was pumping her fingers in and out of me. I was moaning mess. I felt a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach, she sped up.’

Sarah I’m close!

‘My walls clenched down and tightened around her fingers. My legs were shaking.’

Sarah!

‘I screamed and released, Sarah slowed down on fingering me, helping me come down from my high, she licked up all my juices.’

‘She crawled back on top of me, looked me in the eyes and said’

“You were amazing Madison.”

‘Gently kissed me on top of the head.’

Sarah?

“Hmmm?”

‘She hummed’

What are we?

“I’m not sure. I mean you’re an amazing girl Madison and I had a really great time with you tonight; but I’m still trying to pick up the broken pieces. Once I heal though I promise I will give you a chance.”

‘She gently cupped my face, looking me in the eyes. Her eyes reassuring and loving.’

I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes. You’re worth the wait.

‘She smiled loving at me and gently kissed me on the lips and we fell asleep in each other’s arms.’

***Next Morning***

 

*Emma’s POV*

‘I woke up cold, I looked over to see Sarah getting. I loved laying next to Sarah, she was always so warm, she’s like her own sun.’

Noooo, come back 

‘I mumbled half asleep.’

‘She chuckled’

“Rise and shine beautiful! We have work today.”

‘I groaned, I just wanted to lay in bed cuddled up to Sarah all day watching movies and take a nap.’

‘When I rose up I was sore, I looked down at my body to find bruises, bite marks and hickeys all over me. Last night’s events flashed through my mind and I couldn’t stop the smile that started to spread across my face.’

“Here”

‘Sarah said, handing me a white shirt with black stripes on it and black leggings.’

‘Not only did I spend last night with my crush but she was giving me her clothes to wear’

‘I got dressed and put my blonde hair back in a ponytail. I didn’t bother with makeup or anything I was way too sore and also very tired.’

‘Sarah wore a white shirt that showed off a little bit of her toned stomach, black trousers and a black jacket. She wore her blonde down with it slightly curled at the ends. She always looked stunning.’

“You look beautiful!”

‘I felt my face start to burn so I knew I was blushing.’

Thanks, so do you!

‘She smiled warmly at me.’

“I had fun last night but maybe next time I can buy you dinner or something?”

‘I smiled’

“I would like that”

‘The ride to work was silent, I didn’t mind, we just smoked cigarettes and listened to music. It was a rainy morning and I was just staring out the window. I felt like I was in one of those sad movie scenes or sad music videos. Which was weird because I wasn’t even sad. Me and Sarah walked in, said hi to everyone, hugged them and took our seats. Brad wasn’t here yet which was weird and there was one extra chair. I looked over at Sarah, her and everyone else had a confused look on their face, well everyone except Ryan who was patiently waiting on Brad.’

*Sarah’s POV*

‘After about 5 minutes in walked brad and someone else I couldn’t get a glimpse until they came up and took their seats. I felt my breath get caught in my throat when I saw the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen out of all my years of living. She was short, skinny, had porcelain pale skin, bleach blonde hair, one side of her head was shaved on the side that was shaved was a tattoo, she was heavily tattooed, the other side her blonde hair came down past her shoulder and had kinda a natural wave to it. Her tattoos were beautiful, unique and vibrant. She was literally a walking piece of art work. She was wearing a white t-shirt with an alien face on it saying “humans are gross.” The shirt showing off her toned stomach, she had the bottom of her belly button pierced. She was wearing black leggings with little ufos all over them and a pair of white converse. She had beautiful blue eyes. One pupil slightly bigger than the other, it kinda reminds you of David Bowie. Ryan stood up, looked at both of them and smiled.’

“Everyone, I would like you to meet the new writer for American Horror Story! This is Lynnea Eileen!”

‘What a beautiful unique name for a beautiful unique girl. I don’t know what it is about her but I feel myself being drawn towards her, like I need to be close to her. I must have been staring at her for a while because she looked at and smiled. I felt my heart go insane. I smiled back and bit my lip.’

‘What an angel I thought.’


	2. There’s just something about that Bowie eye💞

*Lynnea’s POV*

‘It was early in the morning and my phone started to ring. I answered half asleep thinking it might Hannah, Nikita or Sierra.’

Hello? ‘I said while yawning’

“Hello! Is this Lynnea Eileen?”

Yeah, who is this?

“Lynnea, this is Brad Falchuk from American Horror Story.”

‘I immediately sprung forward out of bed. Now I was wide awake. My heart rate going crazy, nerves building up in my stomach, my palms started to get sweaty.’

“I’m calling about your application that you put in to be American Horror Story’s new writer.”

‘I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.’

“I just wanted to say you’re perfect! You’re exactly what we are looking for!”

‘I could’ve died right then and there. I tried to contain the excitement in my voice.’

Thank you so much!

“Can you by chance leave today?”

Yes

“Okay see you tomorrow!”

Okay bye!

‘When I got off the phone with brad I literally squealed. I cleaned the house up before I left, I put on some Lynyrd Skynyrd while cleaning and was dancing around. I fed the cats and dog, left my husband a note telling him I loved him and I would be back home after this season is over, packed my stuff and headed to the airport.’

‘I got on the plane, put in my earbuds, looked out the window while listening to Strip My Mind by Red Hot Chili Peppers and slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did I know my life was about to change forever.’

 

*Brad’s POV*

‘I went to the airport to pick up Lynnea. Not knowing what she looked like I stood there holding up a sign that said Lynnea Eileen on it. A few minutes later I was approached by a pretty blonde girl. She was small, had one side of her head shaved, heavily tattooed, had both sides of her nose pierced, blue eyes, skin as pale as snow. The side of her had that wasn’t shaved came down past her shoulder in a beautiful slight wave. She was wearing a black and white flag shirt, a red and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up revealing the tattoos on her forearms, skinny jeans with holes on thighs and knee caps and a pair of grey converse.’

“I’m Lynnea”

‘She said while smiling’

‘I smiled back at her and extended my hand.’

Hi Lynnea! I’m Brad Falchuk we spoke on the phone.

“Hi Brad! It’s nice to meet you!”

‘We shook hands’

Pleasure is all mine. Come with me. I will take you to meet Ryan, then I will take you to your studio apartment. It’s very nice, very big and you have the view of the city of Angels from your balcony. The way the city lights up at night will take your breath away. You start work tomorrow!

‘We exchanged smiles, I led her to the limo and held the door open for her.’

‘We got to the studio and I knocked on Ryan’s door.’

“Come in”

“Hey Brad! I assume you have our new writer.”

Yes I do!

‘I motioned for Lynnea to come in’

Ryan, this is Lynnea Eileen!

‘They shook hands.’

“Hi Lynnea, my name is Ryan Murphy. I am the creator of the show; but you probably already knew that. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Hi Mr. Murphy! The pleasure is all mine. I absolutely love your show. I’m so stoked to be working with you and the rest of the American Horror Story cast.”

‘Ryan laughed’

“Please dear call me Ryan, Mr.Murphy is too formal. We will give you a tour of the studio, show you where your office is, then Brad will take you to your studio apartment and let you get settled in.”

“Okay sounds good!”

*Lynnea’s POV*

‘After the tour Brad took me to my studio apartment, he helped me carry my bags up. I thanked him and he left. I unpacked my stuff. After I unpacked I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants, a burgundy long sleeve shirt, that showed off my stomach and had a little gray alien face in the upper right corner, I put my hair back in a ponytail. Before I laid down I took a look around the apartment. I had a nice fluffy black couch that looks so comfy it looks like you would sink into it the minute you sat down, a flat screen tv on the wall, a tan leather love seat in the corner, in the other corner there was a black plush bing bag chair, in the middle of the living room there was a cherry wood coffee table. The kitchen had marble counter tops, a black and silver fridge, freezer and microwave. The oven was black and white. The bathroom was decorated in black in white. In my bedroom there was two recliners, a queen sized bed, a mini flat screen tv. Wow all this for little me! I went back to the living room and pulled back the curtains looking out the slide and glass door that led to my balcony, the city of Angels all lit up against the dark sky. It was absolutely breath taken. After my view I crawled in my comfy, soft bed, the mattress was a tempurpedic, I sunk right in the mattress and fell asleep.’

 

***The Next Morning***

 

*Lynnea’s POV*

‘My alarm went off, I sprung out of bed and put on some music while I got ready. I blasted Flogging Molly. They are a punk Irish-American band that never fails to get me pumped. I hoped in the shower letting the steamy, hot boiling water hit my pale, soft porcelain skin. When I got out I slipped on my alien shirt. It was black and white with an alien face on it saying “Humans are gross” I put on my pair of black leggings with little ufos on them to match. I skipped the makeup and I didn’t do anything to my hair so it had kinda a wavy look to it. I put on my pair of white converse and headed out the door. When I got to the entrance of the studio Brad was waiting on me. He guided me in to the room where everyone was sitting, waiting to meet American Horror Story’s new face. We walked through the door and I felt my pulse go insane. Ryan saw us approaching and smiled.”

“Everyone, I would like you to meet the new writer for American Horror Story! This is Lynnea Eileen!”

‘Everyone started to clap and I felt my face turn red.’

Thank y’all! I’m so glad to be working with a group of smart, talented people!

‘I felt a pair of eyes watching, I looked over to find Sarah Paulson staring at me! She blushed when I caught her staring at me, I just smiled at her and she shyly returned the smile! How cute! I’ve always thought Sarah was really attractive and a hell of a good actress.’

‘When I got to my office Ryan had me a gift to welcome me as part of the crew. It was a bottle of Russian tequila, cupcakes and a Harry Potter shirt!’

Yes!

‘I poured myself a glass of the Russian tequila, eat a cupcake and blasted the song Season of The Witch while I worked. It’s only my first day and I fucking love my job!’

‘I heard a knock on my door I turned around to see Sarah and Emma standing in the doorway.’

Y’all can come in!

“We just wanted to say welcome to the American Horror Story family!”

‘Sarah said and smiled sweetly at me’

Awww! Thanks sugar!

‘Emma looked at me and said’

“I really love your tattoos very artsy!”

Thanks baby!

‘I said while gently putting a hand on her shoulder. I may or may not be a little drunk. I looked Emma over, she was in a white shirt with black stripes and wearing a pair of black leggings. She had her beautiful blonde straight hair in a ponytail. She’s cute!’

You look cute! Also sorry about putting my hand on your shoulder I’m very touchy.

‘She blushed and smiled’

“Thank you!”

You’re welcome!

“How many tattoos do you have?”

Too many to count.

‘We all three laughed’

The only bad part about having them is people all the time touching me. Like I don’t mind if my artists do it because it’s their work, or if you guys or my other friends do it, but as far as random ass people coming up to me grabbing my arms “you’re tats are so sick!” No no no.. don’t touch me.. I don’t know where your hands have been, plus do you go to an art gallery and put your hands all over the art? No. Then why do the same thing to a person? Like ask me? And if you’re nice I may show you. I’m about to get a shirt that says “DON’T TOUCH” 

‘They both laughed hysterically.’

‘For a moment I seen Emma’s smile fade. I felt my heart break. I wonder what was on her mind’

“I’m gonna wait in the car.”

‘Emma said to Sarah’

“Oh? Okay.”

“It was nice to meet you Lynnea!”

It was nice to meet you to Emma!

‘After Emma left I was left alone with the beautiful Sarah Paulson. I was trying to play it cool but I was probably acting like a weirdo and it doesn’t help that I’m drunk.’

*Sarah’s POV*

‘After Emma left I got completely lost in Lynnea’s beauty. She was different from all the other girls I’ve ever seen in my life. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, unique and by the way she dressed she seemed interesting. I wanted to get close to her, to know more about her. She caught me staring at her again and flashed me that beautiful smile of hers.’

‘I felt all the heart rush to my cheeks so I knew I was blushing.’

I really like the profile of your face.

‘She laughed’

I’m sorry that probably sounded awkward.

“No it’s okay! I thought it was cute! Most people tell me I’m pretty or that I’m hot.”

‘She is hot! I thought to myself’

“You’re compliment was sweet! Thank you!”

‘She said while blushing’

You’re welcome 

‘At that moment I got lost in her beautiful, blue eyes one of the pupils still bigger than the other. I never seen anything like it but it was amazing. I could get lost in her eyes. While looking into her eyes I got a glimpse of what seemed like the future. Me and her going out, us hitting it off, holding hands walking on the beach. Then the vision was over. My god that felt so real.. I finally snapped out of it realizing I’ve been staring at this poor girl for a while. She’s going to think I’m creep.’

Your eye reminds me of David Bowie

“My dad calls it my Bowie eye!”

‘We shared a laugh.’

That’s neat!

“Maybe you would like to go grab a drink sometime?”

Yeah I would love too! 

“Give me your phone and I will put in my number.”

‘I handed her my phone and she put her number in there. She handed me her phone for me to do the same.’

Thanks!

“I will text you later!”

Okay bye sweetie 

“Bye”

*Lynnea’s POV*

‘When Sarah left I shut the door to my office. Realization just hit me, I fucking asked SARAH PAULSON TO GO GET A DRINK WITH ME. Mind you if I was sober I would be way to shy to do that. I opened up messenger and made a group chat adding Nikita, Sierra, Hannah and Holly’

I typed

Y’ALL I GOT SOME TEA TO TELL YOU!!

*Emma’s POV*

‘I was sitting in the car while waiting on Sarah trying not to cry. I seen the way she was looking at Lynnea. She was looking at her the way she use to look at Holland. Sarah has never looked at me that way. What if she ends up falling for Lynnea? Lynnea is a very beautiful girl, very sweet and funny. I took a deep breath, I need to trust Sarah. She made me a promise that when she is ready to date that she would give me a chance; but why is my gut telling me that she’s falling for Lynnea? I hope this feeling I had is wrong. Sarah was my first and I’m done too deeply in love with her. If she hurts me I don’t think I would ever be able to heal from it. I wiped the tears from my face when I seen Sarah approaching the car.’


	3. The Cosmos, the stars and all the beauty that lies beyond🌌💞

*Sarah’s POV*

‘When I got back to the car I noticed Emma’s eyes were red and puffy. My heart automatically dropped.’

What’s wrong honey?

“Nothing” ‘she sniffles’

‘I bit my lip. I knew something was bothering her. She was fine last night and this morning.’

Are you sure nothing is wrong?

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired. It’s been a long day.”

Yes it has. How about I order us some takeout food and we spend the rest of the evening watching tv and cuddling?

‘She gave me a slight smile.’

“Sure.”

‘Most of the car ride was silent. Emma just sat there listening to her iPod and smoking cigarettes. When we got close to my house she pulled out her earbuds and said.’ “She sure is pretty isn’t she?”

‘I kinda gave her a confused look, for a second not knowing who she was talking about.’

“Lynnea.”

‘Yup Emma’s jealous.’

Is that what this is about?

‘Her eyes started to water and she just stared straight ahead.’

Emma.

Honey?

‘I then placed one of my hands on her cheek, she turned around looking at me, eyes watering, lips starting to tremble.’

I like you. I told you I would give you the chance when I’m ready to start dating again. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. Yes, Lynnea is pretty, but I don’t even know the girl. I like you, I want to be with YOU. Lynnea is new here. She has nobody, all of her friends are back in Virginia. It’s not just my job but yours, Jessica’s, Evan’s, Taissa’s and everyone else to make her feel welcomed. She needs friends here. Being in a new state, far away from home, new job it gets lonely. Ryan would want us to treat her as part of the AHS family, which now she is. You have nothing to worry about I promise. Plus, don’t you think she’s pretty? 

‘Emma wiped her eyes and smiled an actual smiled.’

“You’re right! I’m sorry about getting so jealous and overreacting. She’s one of us now and we need to make her feel welcomed. Maybe one night we can invite her to dinner or something? And yes she’s a very pretty girl with a unique style.”

‘I couldn’t help the smile that started to spread across my face.’

Come on, let’s go inside and unwind. We both could use some relaxation.

‘We both giggled and headed inside.’

 

*Emma’s POV*

‘After me and Sarah finished eating I heard my phone go off. It was a notification from Instagram.’

lynneaeileen started following you.

‘I went to her profile, which is very aesthetic looking. All the pictures she has is very beautiful and professional looking! She took these herself? Damn! That’s amazing. She has so many followers but doesn’t follow hardly anyone back. She’s a very beautiful girl, I went and read her bio.’

Lynnea

Morbid by nature. 💀

Book worm. 📚

‘I laughed, I swear I never met anyone like this girl. I seen that almost all of the AHS cast was already following her. So I followed her back. A few minutes later I got a message from her on instagram.’

Hey you left kind of early today, are you okay?

‘I couldn’t help but to smile. This girl cares about me and she doesn’t know me. I replied back’

Yeah, I’m fine.. it’s just been a long evening.

Well anytime you need someone to talk to I’m here, okay?

Thanks! I appreciate it!

You’re welcome! Maybe you would like to grab dinner sometime? We could get to know each other better. I’m the new kid on the block so there are reasons for us to hangout.

‘I couldn’t help but to laugh at the last part of her message.’

Yeah sure I would love that!

Great it’s a date! How’s next week sound?

Sounds good to me!

‘With that being said I started to get ready for me. I have to get up kinda early to go shopping with my mom. We haven’t got to spend much time together lately so this should be fun. I didn’t even realize how tired I was because as soon as my head hit the pillow I went to sleep.’

 

****Next Day*******

 

*Emma’s POV*

‘I woke up to my alarm going off. I groaned and turned it off. I tried to get up but I felt something on me. I looked down to see Sarah’s arm across my stomach and her peacefully snuggled up to me. I couldn’t help but to smile down at this beautiful angel. I’m so lucky I get to wake up that this morning. As I got out of bed I seen Sarah still asleep, feeling around on the bed trying to find me. I wish I could sleep in a little later, but I need to start getting ready.’

‘I turned the shower water on all the way hot. As I was waiting for the water to heat up I stripped down to my silky black bra and underwear. The cold air hitting my body was enough to make me jump and shiver. Chill bumps all over my arms. I’m fully awake now because I’m freezing. Just as I was about to feel the water temperature I seen Sarah standing there in the doorway. She was in nothing but a oversized white t-shirt and purple underwear, her brown Carmel hair flipped everywhere, she has the cutest bed head. Her chocolate brown eyes burning with hunger. She was biting down on her lip hard. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My face feeling like it was on fire. Sarah slowly walked over to me, slightly twisting her hips. Ugh this woman is going to be the death of me.’

‘She walked up behind me, her hand tracing down my back painful slow. I shivered under her touch. It’s like I’m under her spell.’

“Let me help you with that.”

‘She whispers in my ear as she unhooks my bra.’

‘She pulls the straps down my arms and the bra falls to the floor.’

‘She moves my hair to the side and starts kissing my neck. Lusty thoughts started to take over my mind.. she started kissing my shoulder and licked my collar bone. My breathing hitched. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Sarah’s hands slowly traced down my back, leaving behind what feels like a trail of fire. She gently squeezed my ass. I threw back my and moaned.’

Oh god Sarah!

‘She chuckled and continued to tease me.’

‘She bit down gently on my earlobe, I gasped. Her finger tips tracing my hip bones. I arched my back, begging to feel some kind of pleasure from her. I felt a pool of wetness form between my legs. She took a finger and lightly stroked my soaked panties. At the point my heart is beating over 100 mph, I’m getting dizzy, gasping for air, my legs went weak. The way Sarah makes my body feel is hard to describe.’

“You’re already so wet for me.”

‘She whispered seductively in my ear.’

Sarah, pl-please... I need you you.

‘She ignored my pleas and continued to tease me.’

‘Her fingers went up and pitched my nipples. I gasped at the sudden touch, I was so wet that it started to drip down my inner thigh.’

“Show me need. Define need.”

‘She said, her voice dripping with desire.’

‘I turned around jumped up and wrapped my arms around her waist. Sarah’s soft lips started attacking mine. Her knee rubbed roughly against my center. I moaned as pleasure ran through my body.’

‘She pulled away, both of us gaping for air.’

“I almost forgot you had to get ready to go out with your mom this morning.”

‘Although the smirk on Sarah’s face tell me she definitely did not forget. I playfully rolled my eyes at her.’

Har-har, you’re evil you know that?

‘She walked out of the bathroom laughing and said.’

“That’s one of the many reasons why you love me.”

‘I giggled, she was right though.’

‘I stepped inside the shower letting the hot, boiling, steamy water hit my soft skin. I lathered my hair with shampoo and was dancing the shower. I was singing humming don’t speak by no doubt when I was rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. That song is very near and dear to me. It’s the first song that me and Sarah danced to and kissed to. It was our song.’

‘I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I chose a black sweater and cheetah print pants. I straightened my long blonde hair and grabbed my sunglasses and put them on top of my head. They were thick and the frame was white while the lens were black. They were my favorite pair.’

‘I gave Sarah a quick kiss before walking out the door.’

“See you tonight?”

Actually I’m spending the night with my mom. I will text you before I go to bed. I will be back sometime tomorrow.

“Okay dear.. see you tomorrow! Be safe and I love you!”

I will and I love you too!

‘With that being said I walked outside and got in my moms car. We both smiled brightly at each other and shared a big hug. Then we drove off to have our girls day out.’

*Sarah’s POV*

‘After Emma left I didn’t know what to do with myself. This is the first time I’ve actually been alone since I kicked Holland out. I don’t know what I feel. As I was lost in thought I felt my phone vibrate, I picked it up’

Text Message 

Lynnea Eileen 

Hey I was wondering if you were busy? If not then do you want to grab a drink with me?

‘My heart skipped a beat and I couldn’t help but to smile.’

Yes I would love to!! -xxx Sarah💞

Okay! I will see you in a few! Drive safely sugar😘😘 -xxx Lynnea👽

You too honey! -xxx Sarah💞

‘I got ready for my night out with Lynnea. I choose a black short sleeve dress that had white stripes all over it and showed off my legs perfectly. I choose black heels with a little gold buckle on the side strap. I pinned back my bangs with bobby pins and waved the rest of my hair.’

‘When I showed up Lynnea was done sitting at the bar. I gasped at the beautiful angel before me. She looked amazing.’

‘She smiled at me.’

“Hey!”

‘I blushed and smiled back’

“Hey!”

‘We shared a hug and ordered our drinks.’

*Lynnea’s POV*

‘I got ready for my night out with Sarah. I waved my bleach blonde hair and put on a light brown sweater that showed off part of my chest piece, a pair of blue jeans and white dress shoes that bumped up my height a little. I put on brown eyeshadow and a light shade of red lipstick.’

‘I wasn’t sitting at the bar too long before I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to find Sarah staring at me. She looked so cute! She blushed.. I smiled at her and she gave me the cutest toothy grin.’

Hey!

“Hey!”

‘We shared a hug and she sat down next to me.’

Okay, I don’t know what you like to drink but I’m getting myself a tequila.

‘She smirked.’

“I like you miss Lynnea. You know your drinks.”

‘She shared a laugh.’

Yeah! Bartender! Can you make that two tequilas please!

‘After a few drinks we decided to order some pizza.’

*Sarah’s POV*

‘We decided to walk to the pizza place since it was only a block away. While we were walking down the street one of the bars was blasting the song God is a woman. Lynnea started drunk dancing right there on the sidewalk. I couldn’t help but to laugh. She didn’t care what other people thought of her. She was always herself. I couldn’t take my eyes off this beautiful angel.’

“You’ll believe god is a woman”

‘She was singing, pointing at me and dancing. I laughed, my eyes still fixed on her. God is a woman and her name is Lynnea.’

‘Lynnea is art. Not only is she beautiful but she makes you feel something.’

*Lynnea’s POV*

‘After we picked up the pizza I took Sarah back to my place. We went on the roof of the flat. Sitting there eating and starting at the stars.’

“I never seen so many stars.”

‘I couldn’t help but to smile.’

The humans have always looked to the stars to consult their way of life.

“We are made of star stuff. We are a way for the cosmos to know itself.”

‘I smiled, I didn’t know Sarah knew anything about space! Plus she just quoted one of my favorite suitors!’

‘I bit down on my lip to keep myself from grinning like an idiot.’

Cosmos is a Greek word for the order of the universe. It is, in a way, the opposite of chaos. It implies the deep interconnectedness of all things. It conveys awe for the intricate and subtle way in which the universe is put together.

‘I turned around to see Sarah giving me a toothy grin. Her eyes completely awe struck. I felt my face turn red from embarrassment.’

I’m sorry if that was too much.

“No! It’s okay! You just know so much about space it’s amazing! I wish I knew half of the stuff you did.”

‘I felt my face break out into a grin.’

I have always loved space. Always reading about it, watching shows, going to museums and looking up at the sky. I even built my own telescope once.

“Oh wow! That’s amazing!”

Eh, it’s pretty easy.

“Yeah for you maybe.”

‘She giggled’

“So how come you never went to college so you could get a job with NASA or something?”

What? You think everyone goes to college?

“People who build their own telescopes usually do.”

Eh.. I don’t know it’s just something I can’t do right now.

“Is it something you want to do?”

Why do you care?

“Why won’t you answer?”

‘We both laughed’

“Is it something you want to do yes or no?”

Hmmm... no

‘Sarah started to grin’

“You’re a bad lair..”

“I like that..”

“We both started laughing.”

*Sarah’s POV*

‘After we finished eating and star gazing we was standing in front of the apartment building that Lynnea lived at. She started walking forward... slowly. I closed my eyes preparing for the kiss, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and she walked past me.’

‘I turned around and she was picking a red flower off the tree behind me. She slowly walks up to me and presents me with the flower. I felt my heart absolutely melt. I was over the moon with this girl. She is absolutely amazing. I took the flower and embraced her in a hug. I could feel her heartbeat and mine felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. The whole universe, all the problems, stress everything faded away. It was just me and Lynnea. I never felt this way about anyone.. not even Emma. With Emma it started out with just list, but with Lynnea it’s starting out with pure innocent love. Honestly I don’t even crave sex from her.. I could wait. I would be content just cuddling her and listening to her talk about the universe. When we pulled away we both smiled at each other.’

I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you! It was incredible.

‘She beamed up at me.’

“You’re welcome maybe we can do this again sometime?”

I would really love that!

“Drive safe! See you around!”

I will dear! See ya!

‘With that being said I drove back to my house. When I got home I sat on the edge of my bed staring at the beautiful flower Lynnea gave me. Tonight’s events replaying in my head. I wish she was here with me.. to cuddle me.. I was so lost in thought about Lynnea that I didn’t even realize Emma texted me. I changed into pjs, put the flower on the pillow Emma usually uses. Slowly drifting off to sleep with Lynnea on my mind.’


	4. My Heart’s In The Sky Supernova 🎆🎇💖

*Emma’s POV*

‘I woke up the next morning getting ready to leave my mom’s house. I check my phone and still haven’t received a text from Sarah. It was kinda weird and I was also kinda worried. The car ride back to Sarah’s house was silent, mostly because my mind was racing with thoughts. When we pulled up in her driveway I hugged my mom, kissed her and told her bye. When I walked into Sarah’s house it was dead silent.’

Sarah?

‘No answer’

Sarah?

‘I walk into her bedroom to find her sound asleep. All of my worries melted away and I couldn’t help but to smile. I changed into my pjs and crawled in bed next to her. When I was all settled in I looked over on the nightstand to see her phone on charge, beside her phone was a red flower. I reached over and picked it up. I started to twirl it around in my hand. Huh? Weird? I wonder where she got this from? I sat the flower back down on the nightstand and laid back down. When Iaid back down Sarah turned over, snuggled up to me and put her arm around me. Her face was against my cheek, I felt her smile and couldn’t help but to smile myself. I peaceful drifted off to sleep snuggled up to the woman I loved.’

*Sarah’s POV*

‘When I woke up Emma was beside me. I couldn’t help but to smile I seen my beauty finally made it home. I rose up and popped my back. When I got up I noticed that the flower Lynnea gave me was moved in a different position. I started to kinda worry. Did Emma see it? I wonder what she thought when she saw it? I snapped out of my worried state.. if she asked I will just tell her the truth, that Lynnea gave it to me. I done told her before that Lynnea was new here and she needed friends. If she gets mad over that then we aren’t going to work. I need a partner who isn’t going to get jealous over me hanging out with other girls.’

*Emma’s POV*

‘When I woke up Sarah was already sitting up in bed.’

Morning.

‘She turned around, faced me and smiled.’

“Morning.”

‘We shared a light kiss and after that there was a moment of awkward silence. I broke the awkward silence and asked.’

Sooo, where did that flower come from?

“Lynnea gave it to me.”

Did she send it to you?

“No. We went hung out last night and before I left she gave me that flower.”

Oh.

‘Is all I said as I felt a frown play upon my lips.’

Is that why you didn’t text me back last night?

“Emma, sweetie, I was dead tired and I forgot.”

But you didn’t forget to put your phone on charge or lay that flower on the nightstand?

“Why are you being like this?”

I don’t know. Why are you screwing around with Lynnea behind my back?

“I’m not screwing around with her! We just went out for drinks, had pizza, talked and she gave me that flower.”

Whatever.

‘I said as I was laying back down.’

“I’m going down to the huddle house to eat. Do you want me to bring you back anything?”

Chocolate chip pancakes please.

“Okay.”

‘After Sarah left I fell asleep.’

*****A few hours later*****

*Emma’s POV*

‘I woke up from my nap to find that Sarah was still gone. My phone buzzed I picked it up and it was a notification from Instagram. I opened it to find I had a message from Lynnea.’

Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me? -Lynnea

‘I couldn’t help but to smile. She’s always so sweet to everyone.’

Yes I would love to go. Can you come pick me up?

Yeah I can! I will be there soon xoxo -Lynnea 

Okay see you soon xoxo

‘I got in the shower letting the hot steamy water hit my smooth, soft skin. I lathered my hair up with shampoo. I watched as all  
the suds rinsed out of my hair and went slowly down the drain. I put conditioner in my hair.. running my fingers through my hair to get all the tangles out. I put on a gray shirt and some high waisted blue jeans.. I tucked my shirt into my jeans and chose a black leather jacket and put on a pair of red flats. I braided my silky smooth hair.’

‘By the time I finished braiding my hair I heard a honk. I looked out the window to see a lime green Camaro with two black strips going down the middle of the hood. I quickly wrote Sarah a note telling her I was going out and left.’

‘Me and Lynnea sat there ate, talked and laughed. After we finished dinner we went outside and sat down on the sidewalk. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her bag, pulled one out and put it between her soft pink lips. She lit it, taking a long drag, holding it in for a bit and slowly exhaling the toxic smoke. She made smoking look hot. She is so intoxicating. She caught me staring at her and gave me a toothy smile. I felt my face heat up.. I knew I was blushing.’

“You want some?”

‘She asked holding the cigarette out towards me.’

‘I gave her a shy smile.’

Sure.

‘I took the cigarette from her fingers, put it between my thin lips and took a drag. I exhaled the smoke and handed the cigarette back to her. As I was handing her back the cigarette out fingers brushed together. I felt a jolt of electricity spread through my body like wildfire. I looked up at Lynnea, she smiled that beautiful smile at me. My heart skipped a beat. I looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes and I noticed one pupil is bigger than the other.’

Wow

‘I said amazed sitting there in a daze, lost in her pupils.’

“What is it?”

Your eyes.. there a beautiful blue color. Also your pupils one is bigger than the other. I never seen anything like it, it’s so amazing.

“I have anisocoria.”

What’s that?

“It’s a condition in which the pupil in one eye differs in size from the pupil in the other eye. It can be caused by several things and some people can develop it later on, but I was born with it. A lot of people told me I have the devils eyes or that my eyes are creepy.”

‘I gently rested my hand on her shoulder.’

Your eyes aren’t creepy. I think they are beautiful and unique.

‘She flashed me her famous, beautiful toothy smile and I couldn’t help but to smile back.’

“My dad said my eye reminds him of David Bowie. David Bowie had this same condition, so my dad calls it my Bowie eye.”

That’s so cool.

“Thanks!”

‘As we was getting ready to leave l noticed Lynnea had something in her hand. She slowly walks up to me, as she got closed I noticed it was a daisy. She took one hand and gently tucked my soft, silky blonde hair behind my ear and placed the daisy behind my ear. I felt my face turn red and I couldn’t help but to smile.’

Thank you!

“You’re welcome.. you kinda look like one of those pretty hula girls.”

‘I couldn’t help but to blush at her compliment. When we pulled up in Sarah’s driveway we shared a hug.’

I will see you tomorrow at work yeah?

“Yeah”

‘She said smiling at me.’

Be safe! Text me when you get home so I know you made it back okay!

“Okay I will!”

Bye

“Bye!”

‘I walked into Sarah’s house to find her sitting in the living room watching tv.’

“Hey”

Hey

“I brought you back your chocolate chip pancakes but you weren’t home so I put them in the fridge.”

Okay, thanks! 

“You’re welcome”

‘I went and sat down beside her.’

So, I’m really sorry about earlier. I hope you can forgive me. 

‘She smiled warmly at me’

“Of course I forgive you dear.”

‘We shared a quick kiss and I snuggled up to her on the couch.’

“Where did you go today?”

I went out with Lynnea. We had dinner and talked for a little bit.

‘Sarah smiled when she seen the daisy in my hair.’

“Did she give that to you?”

Yeah she did.

‘Sarah’s smile turned into a toothy grin.’

“Lynnea is such a sweetheart.”

Yeah she really is. I think she makes a great addition to the American Horror Story Family.

“Me too.”

‘Me and Sarah spent the rest of the night cuddled up watching movies. It was pure bliss. I’m so glad we aren’t arguing anymore.’

*Lynnea’s POV*

‘When I got home I sent Emma a text letting her know I made it back. A few minutes later my phone started to ring.’

Incoming Call

Rebekah Kendall

‘It was my best friend Bekah!’

Hello?

“NEAAAAA!”

‘She screeched through the phone. I laughed, I’ve missed Bek. We don’t get to see each other or talk to each other a lot ever since she moved to North Carolina.’

Heyyyy Bek!!

“How have you been?! How’s your new job?! Are you liking it pretty good?!”

I’ve been good! I love my new job! I’m friends with all the American Horror Story cast. I’m mostly closest with Sarah and Emma.

“That’s amazing!! I really miss you.”

Aww! I miss you too girl!

“Why don’t you come see me?! The fair starts here tomorrow and last a whole week!”

I would but I have to go back to work tomorrow and I don’t think Ryan would let me take a whole week off. 

“Hell invite him and the rest of the cast! I’m sure he will let you then!”

Are you sure? Are you sure you don’t mind having that many people staying at your house.

“No the more the merrier, but hey listen I’m going to hop off here and get ready for bed. Text or call Ryan and let me know what he says.”

Okay I will.

“Okay, Goodnight love you”

Goodnight and I love you too.

‘After I got off the phone with Bekah I sent Ryan a text.’

Hey, my best friend Bekah called me. I don’t get to see her or talk to her much.. and she lives in Raleigh North Carolina. She said the fair was going on up there all this week starting tomorrow. She invited us all to come up.. so instead of working this week I thought me, you, Brad and the rest of the AHS Cast could go stay with Bekah and go to the fair?

‘After sending that text my palms started to sweat, my hands were shaking and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I haven’t worked here long and I’m asking for a whole week off already?! I’m just asking to get fired. I was snapped out of my worried thoughts when I felt my phone buzz. I picked it up and it was a text message from Ryan. I gulped... okay here we go.’

That sounds like fun! I will make a group chat add everyone in it and let them know! How about we all meet at the studio tomorrow and leave from there? -Ryan 

‘I felt relief wash over me and texted him back.’

Okay sounds good see you tomorrow! -Lynnea 

‘I then got ready for bed and sent Bekah a text telling her we would be coming there tomorrow. I must’ve been exhausted because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.’

****The next day*****

*Sarah’s POV*

‘I woke up to my phone going off. I picked it up, it was a text message from Ryan. He had me and the rest of the AHS cast in a group conversation.’

Instead of working this week we are all taking a trip with Lynnea to Raleigh North Carolina, they have the fair going on up there all this week and we don’t have to worry about a hotel because we will all be staying with Lynnea’s best friend Rebekah. We are all to meet at the studio and we will leave from there -Ryan 

Oh wow.

“What is it?”

‘Emma asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had just got out of the shower. Water was dripping down her smooth, soft skin. She had one towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her head.’

Ryan sent a text saying none of us are working this week. Instead we are all going to Raleigh North Carolina.

‘Emma had a bit of a confused look on her face.’

“What for?”

Lynnea wants to go see her best friend Rebekah, also the fair is going on up there all week. So we are all going and we are all staying at Rebekah’s house.

“Oh wow that’s rad!”

Yeah it is. We have to get ready, we are all going to meet at the studio and leave from there.

“Okay! Umm I will pack our things while you take a shower.”

Okay.

‘I said while smiling at her.’

‘Before getting in the shower I slowly walked up to Emma, who was still in nothing but a towel. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I started kissing and nibbling on her soft neck. She gasped.. my fingers gently but firmly gripped her waist pulling her against me.. her breathing hitched. She turned around and pushed me down on the bed, she climbed in my lap and started grinding her hips against mine. My heart rate started to speed up, my body started getting hazy, lusty thoughts invaded my mind. I smacked her ass and she squealed. We both started laughing.’

Okay, we have to get ready.

‘She laughed as she crawled off my lap.’

“You’re the one who started it.”

And I will be the one who finishes it.

‘I said while looking her up and down.. bitting my lip.’

‘Her face turned a bright red.’

You’re so cute when you blush.

‘Emma shyly looked down at her feet and smiled. I walked up to her and kissed the top of her head and took a shower.’

‘When I got out I slipped on my gray t-shirt that says Believe Women in black letters and a pair of black leggings. I sliced my hair back and put on a pair of black flats. When I got out I noticed Emma already had everything packed and was waiting at the door. She was wearing a white long long sleeve turtle neck shirt and red leather pants, her long blonde hair was down and straightened. She had on bright blonde red lipstick and dangling earrings. She looked pretty.’

‘I walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.’

You look pretty!

“Thanks! You look beautiful as always!”

‘We shared another kiss.’

You ready to go?

“Yes ma’am”

‘We picked up the luggage, loaded it in the car and drove off to meet everyone at the studio.’

‘When we me and Emma got to the Studio everyone was standing outside but Lynnea.’ 

“Hey you guys made it!”

‘Ryan said as me and Emma walked up to the group.’

Yeah we did.. where’s Lynnea at?

‘About the time I asked that I heard music booming, we all turned around. Up pulled a lime green Camaro with two black strips going down the middle of the hood and tinted windows. I’m guessing that was Lynnea.’

‘The car door opened and Lynnea stepped out. She had on a black band t-shirt that said The Melvins across it, a red and black flannel, a pair of ripped skinny jeans and block converse. Her blonde hair was straight, she had on pink lipstick, and huge hippy sunglasses with little cat ears on them. She shut her car door, lighting a cigarette on her way towards us. Goddamn she just looked so stunning.’

“Hey guys!”

“Hey Lynnea!”

‘Everyone greeted her cheerfully.’

“Everyone ready for this trip?!”

‘She asked excitedly.’

‘We all replied yes in the same excited energy. This is the first time we ever done something like this. It was new and different.’

“Okay, so I think it would be easier on everyone and save everyone money if we all car pulled.”

‘Ryan said.’

‘Everyone agreed.’

“I can fit three more people in my car, whoever wants to ride with me they can.”

‘Lynnea said’

‘That’s when Emma spoke up.’

“Me and Sarah will ride with you!”

‘Lynnea smiled at us both.’

“Great! I can fit one more person!”

‘That’s when Evan spoke up.’

“I will go!”

“Rad!”

‘Lynnea helped all of us load our luggage into her car. We got in and drove off to Raleigh.’

‘By the time we reached Raleigh it was already nighttime, so we decided to go ahead and meet Rebekah at the fair, hang out there for a bit then follow Bekah back to her house.’

‘We all got out and pilled up near the entrance of the fair, waiting on Rebekah.’

“NEEEAAAA!”

‘The whole group turned around, a girl ran up to Lynnea squealing, jumped up and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly.’

“Hey!”

‘Lynnea said while smiling and hugging the girl.’

“I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too!”

‘When they released eachother Lynnea introduced us.’

“Everyone, this is my best friend Bekah! Bekah..this is Ryan, Brad, Sarah, Emma, Evan, Taissa, Dylan, Connie, Frances, Leslie, Billie Lourd, Billy Porter, Gabby, Cody and Jessica!”

“Hi everyone!”

‘Bekah said cheerfully.’

“Hi Bekah!”

‘We all said back’

‘Bekah was a very cute girl. She’s 5’2.. kinda tan.. she’s got blonde wavy hair that’s just barely past her shoulders, toned legs and stomach, a beautiful smile and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with daisies all over it.. it kinda flared out at the bottom of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt, she had on a pair of white, high-waisted shorts and some flip-flops on.’

‘This fair was huge! We were walking around and the smell of cotton candy, buttered popcorn, roasted chicken, fries, nachos, hot dogs all hit my nostrils. We all split up. Right now in a group was me, Emma, Lynnea and Bekah. We was in the line at the Ferris wheel. I couldn’t take my eyes off Lynnea she was just so damn perfect. I felt eyes burning into back, I turned around to find Bekah staring at me. Great.. Bekah just caught me staring at her best friend. She looked at me and smirk. She pulled up to her place and got behind me.’

What are you doing?

‘I whispered to her’

“I’ve seen how you look at Lynnea, I know you like her. It’s not hard to tell. The Ferris wheel is kinda a romantic ride so I let you beside Lynnea so you guys can ride together.”

‘She said while winking me.’

‘I felt my face start to burn.’

What about Emma?

“I will sit with her on the Ferris wheel don’t worry.”

‘We all took our seat on the Ferris wheel. I nervously sat down beside Lynnea, she gave me a beautiful toothy smile. I felt my heart skip several beats. The ride slowly started to move, after a turns it stoped. Me and Lynnea was at the main top. From here you can see the rest of the fair, it looked so tiny, you can hear the faint music from down below. You can see all the beautiful lights of Raleigh and how beautifully lit up it is. The sky was dark, the stars were twinkling bright, millions upon millions of stars. The moon was full and shining with all it’s might. I looked over at Lynnea. The wind was gently blowing through her blonde hair, she was smiling warmly, taking in the beautiful scenery. This beautiful scenery couldn’t even hold a candle to Lynnea. She’s just so perfect.’

“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?”

‘She asked softy’

Yes I have, and I’m looking right at her.

‘Lynnea turned around and blushed when she realized I was talking about her. Her beautiful blue eyes dancing with light and joy. She started to blush. Her pink lips beckoning me. In that moment it was like time had Frozen. Everything else fell out.. it was just me and Lynnea. Our faces slowly inched closer and closer. We were like magnets, being drawn together. My lips were only a couple of inches away from hers, her eyes fluttered shut. Our lips gently crashed together. I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body, I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle. Her lips were soft, gentle and smooth. The kiss didn’t last long because we both broke into a smile, my forehead gently resting against hers.’

“Wow”

‘She said’

Wow indeed.

‘I know that I had to break the news to Emma. The news that I wasn’t in love with her.. that I was in love with someone else.’

‘When we got back to Bekah’s house we all changed into our pjs and went to bed. On my way back to my room I ran into Lynnea.’

“I had a really great time tonight.”

‘She said smiling’

Yeah I did too!

‘She walked up and gently kissed me on the cheek, my face felt like it was on fire.’

‘Before she went inside her room she turned around and smiled at me.’

“Goodnight Sarah”

Goodnight Nea

‘I said smile back at her.’

‘When I entered my room Emma was sitting up in bed and done had my spot turned down for me.’

“Hey babe!”

‘She said smiling bright at me.’

‘I felt my heart shatter. I had a hard time hiding my emotions. I had promised Emma that she would be the next one I dated, but that was before Lynnea started working with us.’

“What’s wrong?”

‘She asked concerned.’

I have something to tell you.


	5. 🖤Your heart’s in the ground frozen over❄️

*Emma’s POV*

‘When we got back from the fair I went on up to mine and Sarah’s room. I had fun, but traveling all day then going straight to the fair, I was exhausted and ready for bed. When I reached our room I seen Sarah hasn’t made it back yet, so I decided to take a shower. I opened the door and the bathroom was breathtaking. The cabinets were black, the door was white and wooden, the mirror was huge and spotless, the sink was marbled, the floor was smooth black and white tiles, the white towel rack was stocked with super plush towels and washcloths. The shower was amazing! It had a mini stone walkway leading up to it, a huge slide and glass door, this thing looked like it could fit 10 maybe 15 people in it. The walls were stone, the foist was a beautiful silver color, the shower head was a sleek black color. You could remove the shower head from it’s place and bring it down to you. There was over a dozen shampoos, conditioners and body wash to choose from. This place is absolutely mind blowing. I stepped in, stepping on the cool tiles and turning the water on all the way hot. I let the hot steamy water hit my soft smooth skin. I took about an hour shower enjoying the steamy water, it was relaxing. I got out letting the cool air hit my hot wet skin. I stepped onto the mini stone walkway and grabbed a plush black towel to dry off with. It was so soft against my skin and it smelt so good. It smelled like snuggles downy. I slipped on a black pair of underwear and a white oversized t-shirt. I went and sat down on the huge king-sized bed sinking into the soft mattress. The bedsheets where purple and black. The walls were white with black trimming. The dresser and nightstand were both black and there was a huge flat screen tv mounted up on the wall. I could get use to this place. I turned Sarah’s spot in bed down for her, a few minutes after I did that in walked Sarah.’

Hey babe!

‘I chirped’

‘Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness.’

‘My heart rate sped up. What’s wrong with her?’

What’s wrong?

‘I asked concerned.’

“I have something to tell you.”

‘She said, dread filling her voice.’

What is it?

“Remember when I told you when I was ready I would give you a chance?”

Yeahh.

‘I said while leaning forward, become more and more anxious each passing second.’

‘Sarah took a deep breath and sighed.’

“I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to come right on out and say it. I’m falling for someone else.”

‘I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my heart. It felt like all the butterflies in my stomach had just died. I felt sick.. like I needed something.. alcohol, nicotine.. something to numb. I felt my eyes start to burn as tears were threatening to escape. My throat felt like it was closing up and I felt like I couldn’t breath.’

Wh-what?

‘I asked, my voice and lips trembling. I’m trying not to choke on my own words.’

‘Sadness spread across Sarah’s face.’

“I’m sorry. I didn’t plan for this to happen, it just kinda did. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me Emma it was never my intentions. I tried very hard to block out the way I felt about this person, but the feelings just grew stronger and stronger.”

‘I felt sadness and anger take over my body.’

Who is it?

‘I asked’

“That’s not important.”

Is it Lynnea?

“Emma pl-“

‘But I cut her off’

Seriously Sarah?! This whole time you just stringed me along! Using me for your benefit.

“I didn’t use y-“

You promised me you would give me a chance. Then some new writer for American Horror Story waltzed in and your speeding your legs for someone new!

‘I spat’

‘At this point Sarah’s sadness was replaced by anger.’

“I haven’t been sleeping with Lynnea! I haven’t fooled around with her or anything! Hell I didn’t even kiss her until tonight.”

‘I felt my heart shatter. There was no stopping the tears now. The hot tears were streaming down my face.’

“I gave my virginity to you Sarah and you can’t even give me a chance?! You’re the first person to kiss me, see me naked or anything! That took a lot of courage you know? I got so attached to you just to be thrown away in the end. All I am to you is a one night stand. You never planned on being with me in the first place you just wanted sex! You couldn’t stand to be alone after Holland cheated on you! I’m glad Holland got the hell out of that mess of a relationship or she probably would’ve ended up hurt like me.”

‘Hurt and sadness started to spread across Sarah’s face. Tears flooding from her eyes, her legs started to buckle. She held onto the door for support. She let out a small yelp.’

‘I got up and started to walk out the door.’

“Wh-where are you go-going?”

Does it matter?

‘I asked numbly while pushing past her.’

“Of course it does. I still care about you.”

‘I chuckled darkly.’

Yeah right.. you don’t hurt the people you care about.

‘I said as I continued walking out the door.’

“Are you coming back tonight?”

‘But I ignored her and continued walking.’

“Emma?”

‘I continued down the hallway and heard her door shut.’

‘As I was walking down the hallway I ran into Bekah.’

“Hey are you okay?”

‘She asked as concern started to fill her eyes.’

Yeah I’m fine. I just can’t sleep is all.

“Oh”

‘She said as she pursed her beautiful lips together. I can tell she didn’t believe me as she nervously leaned back on the balls of her feet.’

‘She gently placed her soft tan hand on my shoulder.’

“If you ever need anyone to talk to I’m here okay?”

‘She said while smiling at me.’

Thanks Bek

“Oh I meant to tell you I have food, snacks, pop, weed, beer, wine, mixed drinks, jello-shots, gatorade, juice, kool-aid, punch energy drinks and water.”

Just everything.

‘I said while smiling at her.’

Yeah basically anything your heart desires.

‘We shared a laugh.’

“Just make yourself at home. I’m slipping little notes under everyone’s door telling them the same thing.”

Thank you!

‘I said smiling warmly at her.’

You’re welcome.

‘She threw her arms around me and embraced me in a hug. It was cute considering she was so short and her head lightly rested against my chest. I melted into the hug. I like Bekah, she has such a sweet personality.’

‘After a few minutes passed we released each other.’

“Like I said make yourself comfortable. There’s food, drinks, you can watch tv, play video games, read, go into my mini home gym, go get in the pool or hot tub. Just whatever you want to do.”

Thank you so much! I really appreciate your hospitality.

“I hope you sleep good. Goodnight Emma!”

Goodnight Bekah!

‘I made my way down the large polished wooden stairs into the living room. There was a black leather couch, a black leather recliner, a light brown love seat. The coffee table was shiny. I could see my reflection in it. It was a beautiful cherry wood color. In front of the couch was the biggest flat screen tv I’ve ever seen mounted onto the wall and a stereo system surrounding it. Beside the stereo system was two tall glass cabinets filled with video games and movies. On the far left was a big fancy black leather computer chair, with a big flat screen monitor, a huge glowing keyboard that glowed from red to blue to purple to pink all sitting on top of a big wooden desk. Both band cds and blank cds were neatly stacked up beside the computer monitor. Next to it was the sliding glass door that led outside to the pool and hot tub. The full moon shining bright onto the pools surface it’s reflection absolutely perfect in the still blue water. It was in in-ground pool.. the beautiful tiles painted different colors. Beside of it was a small deck that led to the hot tub.. the hot tub was a beautiful dark blue color.. the water looking hot and inviting, the lights at underneath the water glowing red and blue made it truly look beautiful. Bekah had such a beautiful home.’ 

‘On the far right, the opposite side of the computer table stood the liquor self. It was wooden a deep beautiful chestnut color. The self was completely filled with all kinds of different liquors. Anything from regular liquor to mixers to make mixed drinks with. I smiled as I saw my favorite, a big bottle of crown royal sitting in the middle. I smiled and walked into the large kitchen to get a glass cup. After I got my cup I walked over to the refrigerator and freezer which was black and it was made of steel. After I filled my cup with ice I walked back into the living room, got the bottle of crown from the self and plopped down on the leather couch, pouring myself a drink, trying to unwind from this train wreck of a night. After about my 3rd cup I was feeling pretty good. I heard footsteps, I turned around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. Evan was standing there in a white t-shirt and some black basketball shorts that came to his knees. His blonde hair was every which way, he had his hands tucked in the pockets of the shorts.’

“Sorry I umm-“

‘He scratched the back of his blonde hair and yawned. You could tell he was still half asleep.’

“I had a bad dream and didn’t want to back to bed. So I came downstairs for a drink and I seen the light was already on.”

‘I smiled at him’

No, it’s okay. I’ve been down her drinking too.

“You okay?”

‘I silently stared off into the distance trying not to cry.’

‘I blinked a few times to stop the tears from coming.’

I-I... I’m not sure.

“You want to talk about it?”

‘I shook my head’

Not right now.

‘He turned around and started going back upstairs.’

Hey! Wait! Where are you going?

‘I called out’

“Back upstairs?”

‘He said as he awkwardly pointed towards the steps.’

I thought you came down here to drink.

“I don’t want to bother you.”

You’re not a bother. Plus I could use the company. Come sit down.

‘I patted the place next to me.’

‘He came over beside and plopped down.’

What’s your poison? 

‘I asked as I pointed over to the liquor self.’

“Damn she has enough to start her on bar.”

‘We shared a laugh.’

That’s not even half of it.

‘He just grinned and shook his head.’

“Ummm fix me about 4 jager bombs.”

Only 4?

‘I asked while laughing’

You’re a wimp 

“Well what about you princess?”

I just finished my 3rd cup of Crown Royal. Thank you very much Mr Evan.

‘He playful rolled his eyes and I laughed.’

“Okay make it six shots”

Your wish is my command your majesty.

“Funny”

“Bekah has a really beautiful house.”

‘He said as I was making his drink.’

I know this place is like a dream and she’s really sweet too!

“Yeah she is.”

‘I walked backed over with his shots and handed them to him.’

“Thank you.”

My pleasure.

‘I said as I poured myself another cup of crown royal.’

*Evan’s POV*

‘Me and Emma were sitting there talking, laughing and drinking. She was laughing so hard that she was crying. She leaned on my shoulder for support. I put my arm around her. She looked up at me, her brown eyes looking almost black from being so dilated. She slowly stoped laughing, her beautiful pink lips staying slightly parted, beckoning me. She looked down at my lips and back into my eyes. We both slowly started leaning in, like magnets being drawn to each other. My lips softly crashed into hers. It was a sweet kiss at first, but it grew more heated. We both smiled into the kiss and she pulled away for a few seconds. Smiling looking down at my lips. This time both of us leaned in a bit quicker with no hesitation. I felt a jolt of electricity running through my body I knew she felt it too, for she put her soft delicate hands on my rock hard abs ran up my chest and her soft arms snaked around my neck. My heart rate picked up a little. Having this beautiful girl kissing me. The kisses grew more frequent, more fever. It’s like getting your first fix. Her lips were so soft and smooth. Plus they tasted like a mixture of alcohol and dr.pepper flavors chapstick. I liked both so it tasted amazing to me. I gently moved her soft blonde hair aside and started kissing her soft neck. As soon as my lips came into contact with her neck her breathing hitched.’

*Emma’s POV*

‘After my steamy make-out session with Evan I was getting ready to push him off once he started to attack my neck, I wasn’t really in the mood tonight. I was too tired and I just wanted to go to bed. I changed my mind once I heard small footsteps that stopped abruptly, I looked over out of the corner of my eye and there stood Sarah. She covered her mouth to keep herself from making any noise. She looked shocked and maybe even a little hurt? I felt a smirk form on my face. I gently pushed Evan down, straddling his lap. His hands landed on my waist, gently holding me in place. My soft pink lips attacked his hungry ones. His hands gently running up and down my back. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, yes some of it is because of Evan but it’s mostly because Sarah saw it. I took his bottom lip in between my teeth and gently pulled. He grunted and I felt the butterflies in my stomach starting to flap like crazy. I started to grind my hips against his, as I was doing this I gently tossed my head back to see if Sarah was still there, she quietly ran back upstairs, silently crying. Ha.. bitch deserved it. Evan moaned and I felt his bulge and I felt a rapid pull of wetness between my legs.’

“Shall we take this upstairs?”

‘Evan asked breathlessly.’

‘I shook my head yes knowing damn well that Sarah would hear it, considering Evan’s room is right beside hers.’

‘Evan gently picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his room.’

*Evan’s POV*

‘When we got up to my room I gently tossed Emma on the bed. She softly gasped. I smiled, slowing crawling on top of her. I looked down at her. Her eyes glistening, her beautiful blonde hair fanned out on the white pillow. I rose up took my shirt off and there it to the side. I took my basketball ball shorts off and threw them in the floor. Leaving me in nothing but my white underwear, my pork sword sticking out. Emma looked down and saw how turned on I was, she smiled and bit down on her lip. I bent back down and started attacking her lips. She gasped when my bulge came into contact with her soaked panties.’

*Emma’s POV*

‘Our kisses were becoming more hot and more sloppy. He gently bit down on my earlobe and tugged. I gasped.. his hands slowly creeped up my shirt. He pulled it over my head and tossed it in the floor. He started kissing my neck and slowly worked his way down. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, at this point I was soaked. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started nipping at my collar bone, my breathing got more swallow to the point it was small gasps. His large hands stated massage my soft breast. At this point I was dying.. I need more. He spread butterfly kisses across my chest. He took one of my rose bud nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirling in circles. He gently bit down. My heart skipped a beat, my body felt both pain and pleasure rushing through it like wildfire. I moaned out loud. He used his thumb abs pointer finger playing with my other nipple. Both of them became hard. I felt goosebumps appear on my arms. He started kissing his way lower and lower. Finally he reached my soaked underwear. He placed a kiss against it. I gasped.’

AHH- stop teasing 

‘I cried.’

‘He chuckled, his hot breath hitting against my wet panties.’

‘He took my underwear between his teeth and pulled them off.’

‘He ran a finger up and down my drenched opening. I started to squirm beneath him.’

Evan! Please! 

‘I cried out’

‘He rose back up, he aligned himself with my entrance.’

‘He looked down at me with loving, concerned, heartfelt eyes.’

“Are you sure?”

‘He asked gently while searching my face for answer.’

“Because if not I can stop and we can just cuddle or watch tv.”

I’m sure.. just kiss me.

‘He nodded and started kissing my lips lovingly as he slowly pushed his hard cock into my soaked cave.’

‘He slowly started moving. It was painful at first, I tried not to scream out from pain. Instead I tried to focus his lips on mine. Finally a wave of pleasure started to wash over my body. I felt like I was on ecstasy. He picked up the pace, moving faster, slamming into me harder. At this point I was screaming.’

‘The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the headboard repeatedly slamming harshly against the wall and loud moans.’

‘I knew I was close, I felt a warm sensation in the lower region of my stomach.’

*Evan’s POV*

‘I watched as Emma came close to the edge. Her beautiful chest rising and falling. Her screaming..’

‘Her walls clamped tightly down on my cock. She released. When she released it sent me off my edge and I got off as well. I slowly slowed down my pace, helping us both down from our high. After that I collapsed down right beside her. I covered us both up, put my arm around her, pulling her close, snuggling her and fell asleep.’

‘Emma is an amazing girl. I’m going to ask her out for breakfast tomorrow. I think it will be fun. Who knows she may actually like me.’

*Emma’s POV*

‘As Evan cuddled up to me and fell asleep I couldn’t help but to smile because I knew Sarah had to hear every bit of that.’

*Sarah’s POV*

‘I heard load moans and the headboard slamming against the wall coming from Evan’s room. I didn’t mean to hurt Emma and it hurts seeing her do this. She shouldn’t just give herself to the first person that looks her way, she’s so much better than that. She’s a beautiful sweet girl. I sighed.. the moans got louder and louder. I got fed up with it, grabbed my pack of cigarettes and went outside. I stepped outside the cool breeze hitting my skin. I sent down on the large white marble steps. I put the cigarette between my soft pink plump lips and lit it. I took a long drag and exhaled the toxic smoke. I started to get a nicotine buzz. As the buzz started taking over my body I took in the scenery around me. The wind was gently blowing through the big green leafy trees. The green grass was slightly bending with the way the wind blew. The full moonlight shining bright, millions upon millions of twinkling stars. I could hear the bubbly water of the hot tub, the pool water gently lapping against the tiles of the pool. It was truly amazing here.’

‘I heard the front door open and shut, footsteps approaching the steps. I didn’t bother to look up, I assumed it was Emma coming outside to smoke after her fuck session with Evan. I felt a presence sit beside me.’

“What are you doing up so late?”

‘A familiar sweet voice that I’ve come to love hearing, asked.’

‘It was Lynnea.’

‘I couldn’t contain the smile that started to spread across my face.’

Hey you! I couldn’t sleep. What are you doing up so late?

“I’m always up this late. I just came outside to smoke.”

‘I nodded taking a drag off my cigarette. As I was taking a drag I stole glances of Lynnea. She was in a burgundy long sleeve shirt, that showed off her pale stomach and beautiful belly piercings. The shirt had a grey alien face on the upper right corner. She had on grey sweatpants. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she was wearing glasses. This is the first time I’ve seen her without contacts. The glasses were big black square frames. Even looking as simple as this Lynnea still looked absolutely beautiful.’

*Lynnea’s POV*

‘As I was finishing my cigarette I couldn’t help to get lost in Sarah’s beauty. She was wearing red velvet shorts and a white tank top that was a little too low cut, her blond hair slightly blowing in the wind. Sarah was art.’

‘Sarah turned around and caught me staring at her, she flashed me a toothy grin. My heart skipped a beat and my palms started to get sweaty, I was trying to find the nerve to ask Sarah if she wanted to spend the night with me in my room. I bit down on my lower lip.’

“What is it?”

‘My face started to burn, I knew I was blushing. I must have been red as a tomato.’

I was wondering if you wanted to come spend the night with me in my room?

‘I asked shyly looking down at my feet.’

‘She took her hand and gently lifted up my chin making me look at her. Her eyes filled with such light and love it was enough to send shivers down my back.’

“I would love to.”

‘She said while smiling at me.’

‘I slowly but gently took her hand and intertwined our fingers. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through my body, I knew she felt it too. Her eyes had such intensity, such fire in them. I blushed and she full on smiled at me.’

*Sarah’s POV*

‘Lynnea reaches over and gently takes my hand. Our fingers instantly intertwined, like my hand was just made for hers. When she grabbed my hand a felt a wave of fire pass over my body. This girl can barely touch me or kiss me and I feel like I’m on cloud 9. I can’t imagine what having sex would be like with her, it probably be better than ecstasy.’

‘Lynnea took my by the hand and led me upstairs. Her room was on the 3rd floor. It was the only room on this floor because as soon as you reached the main top of the steps there is a door.’

I didn’t even know there was a room up here.

“Yeah this is my own personal room.”

Personal room?

“You know how you guys are staying in the guest rooms?”

‘I nodded’

“Well when Bekah first moved here I came up here all the time, so much that we made my own personal bedroom for when I came to stay up here. I chose this room because it was off to itself and it has something special about it, you’ll see once we go inside.”

‘She opened the door I stepped inside behind her and closed it.’

‘I took a look around her room. It was huge. The walls were painted a beautiful blue and pink galaxy color, something like those beautiful tripod pictures of space that you’d find on google. There was a Nirvana poster, some trippy posters and huge poster of Beetlejuice on the walls. Her bedsheets were space themed it has the planets, stars and constellations on them. In the far left corner there was a bookshelf that was stock full of books. On the main top of it there was a wooden sign that had Lynnea Eileen’ Room engraved in it. Surrounding the sign was fake fall leaves and little fake light up jack-o-lanterns. On her bed sat a small laptop that had an alien face in the middle of it. On her nightstand was a little glowing portable moon. I was so fascinated I went over it picked it up, Lynnea chuckled.’

“Oh that I use that as a flashlight sometimes.”

I can see why it looks like it comes in handy.

“Yeah it does.”

‘She said while sitting on her bed and moving her laptop aside.’

‘I finished looking around. I noticed on the far right side of the room there was a small table and on that small table was a black and white ouija board and the planchette was sitting right in the middle of it. There was a huge flat screen tv hanging on the wall below it was an entertaining center filled with movies. Her room was very aesthetic looking.’

‘I went and sat down beside Lynnea on the bed. I immediately sunk into the mattress it’s so soft, I think it’s one of this of those tempurpedic mattress. I looked up on the ceiling above her bed and seen a clear glass window. You can see the beautiful night sky and twinkling stars.’

‘I gasped and the hugest smile started to spread across Lynnea’s face.’

Is this the special thing you was talking about?

“Yup! Every time I stay here I just lay on my back and look up at the stars until I fall asleep, it’s very relaxing.”

I say it is. It’s also very beautiful as well.

“For sure! You should see it when it snows or rains it’s absolutely breathtaking.”

I can’t even begin to imagine.

‘Lynnea reached under her bed and pulled out a wooden box that had the lord of the rings symbol in the middle of it. She unlocked the box and pulled out a blunt and a lighter. Before she lit the blunt she connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker and started playing the song when we’re high by LP. She put the blunt between her soft thin pink lips, taking a couple of big hits, exhaling the room filling up with smoke and the smell of pot. She passed it to me, I tried taking two big hits like she did and begun coughing my lungs up.’

“You good?”

Yeah- *coughs* it’s just been *continues coughing* a while.

“That’s good because it won’t take much for you to get high.”

‘We shared a laugh and I was already starting to feel it strongly.’

‘Damn this is good shit. I thought.’

‘Lynnea reached up and let her hair down from her bun, slightly shaking her head her beautiful blonde naturally wavy hair care tumbling down.’

“Have you heard this song before?”

No

“It’s one of my favorites.”

‘We shared a smile then she took a couple more hits off the blunt and reached it back to me.’

Nah I’m good.

“You sure?”

Yeah.

Thank you though.

“You’re welcome babe.”

‘She said while smiling at me.’

‘I watched this beautiful angel smoke the rest of that blunt like it was nothing. Once she smoked all of it she put her smoke box back under her bed. She reached up and ran a hand through her soft blonde wavy hair.’

‘She reaches over and cuts the light off. The twinkling night sky shining down on us. We both laid down and she started to sing along with the song.’

“There was a time, there was a life, I was inside of my head and finally I rested in your bed the bars, the dives, the worst of vibes I thought had come to pass but I still couldn’t seem to make it last I’d swallow the moon and the stars to follow the beat of your heart oh when we’re high oh my god, you blow my mind so let’s get high live until we die, yeah you and I, you and I let’s just do it one more time, one more time a million times let’s get high (let’s get high) live until we die a state of mind collected like a slowly wound bouquet with memories of our favorite nights and days let’s swallow the moon and the stars let’s just wallow right here where we are oh when we’re high oh, my god you blow mind so let’s get high (let’s get high) live until we die, yeah oh you and I (you and I) let’s just do it one more time, (one more time) a million times so let’s get high (let’s get high) live until we die, yeah Oh you and I (you and I) let’s just do it one more time, (one more time) a million times so let’s get high (let’s get high) live until we die, yeah, yeah (blow my mind) live until we die, yeah”

‘When she finished the song I looked at her stunned absolutely lost for words.’

“What?”

‘She asked while smiling, the moonlight hitting her face perfectly.’

That song is amazing and you have the voice of an angel!

“Awww! Gee thanks sugar!”

‘I cuddled up to her. I put my head on her chest and my arms across her stomach. She put one arm around my back and used her other hand to play with my hair. It was pure bliss.’

Could you sing that song to me again? Please?

“Anything for you sugar.”

‘She replayed the song and sung it to me again all while running her fingers through my hair. After she finished the song we fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was pure bliss. This week just keeps getting better and better.’


End file.
